No Hay Nada Que El Amor No Pueda Curar
by youaremysilence
Summary: -¿sabes…? Cuando éramos pequeños renuncie a muchas cosas por ti Sasuke, mi amistad con Ino, renuncie a mi primer beso, a mi primer novio, renuncie a mi vida por ti… - todo aire y prosiguió – es hora de que tu renuncies a algo por nosotros. /lemon/one-shot/


El vivía en un vacío constante, no es que se quejara, pues el así lo decidió pero aun recordaba con extrema claridad las palabras de la pequeña pelirosa que para ese entonces era su compañera de grupo.

Cada vez que recordaba los momentos vividos en Konoha una débil sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y es que aunque le cueste reconocerlo, los años más felices de su vida los vivió ahí, en el que llamaba su "hogar".

Todo había cambiado tanto. tan solo con 7 años perdió todo y nadie le explico nada del porque le pasaba eso a él, creció con las dudas y no había nadie ahí para responderlas, se sentía solo y vacío, sin destino, no sabía quién era realmente.

Con el tiempo su soledad se convirtió en su única compañera hasta que llego al equipo 7. El imbécil de Naruto siempre sacándolo de quicio y la molesta Sakura persiguiéndolo con admiración donde el fuera eran cosas del día a día en aquellos tiempos, cada vez que piensa en Naruto una sonrisa sale a la luz pues, aunque es algo extraño viniendo de Sasuke, Naruto era, es y será siempre su mejor amigo, fue el único que nunca le tuvo miedo o pena, fue el único que lo reto a superarse a sí mismo y es el único con el que siente que tienen algo en común… una infancia solitaria.

Con Sakura paso algo totalmente distinto, era la única mujer en el equipo por lo que la hacía algo molesta a los ojos de Sasuke. Siempre gritando su tan típico "Sasuke-kun" que lo irritaba de sobre manera.

Con el tiempo los lazos entre ellos crecieron y Sasuke fue creciendo con ellos, se dio cuenta de cuán importante era Sakura en su vida, no recuerda el momento exacto en el que se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos iban más allá de la amistad pero aquella noche… él hubiera deseado poder darse vuelta y abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que él se quedaría y serian felices como en los libros, que renunciaría a la venganza y se quedaría a su lado para disfrutar el día a día como lo hacían siempre. Pero de su boca solo salió un "gracias" lleno de dolor al verse obligado nuevamente a dejar atrás lo que más amaba, sus amigos, su infancia, su Sakura.

Con ya 17 años su vida no tenía sentido, Itachi estaba muerto y era por su culpa, el mismo lo había matado, había matado al único que ser que quedaba de su familia, a su hermano mayor.

Tarde fue cuando se enteró de la aterradora verdad sobre Itachi y su trato con Konoha, él ya había entrado en la soledad y el rencor y no había vuelta atrás.

Cada noche, cuando cerraba los ojos, recordaba a su Sensei, a su mejor amigo, a Sakura y sus hermosos ojos llenos de tristeza y desesperación cuando lo vio partir.

Guardaba cuidadosamente cada palabra de ella y sobre todo lo que más atesoraba era su "te amo". En el fondo Sasuke guardaba la esperanza de que lo encontraran y lo llevaran de vuelta a su hogar, en el fondo él quería volver pero su orgullo y rencor por la villa no lo dejaban, no tenía nada que ofrecer a nadie.

Después de una larga noche el joven azabache salió de su escondite y entrenar en el bosque, su katana, recién afilada, brillaba a la luz del sol.

Acalorado saco la parte de arriba de su traje y acelero los movimientos de sus manos, cortando todo a su paso.

-¡katon gouka mekkyaku! – una bola de fuego quemo todo a su alrededor dejando asi la evidencia de su tan intenso entrenamiento.

Respiro profundo y limpio uno de sus guantes. Sonrió divertido y guardo su katana mientras giraba sobre sus talones, se quedó mirando un rato unos arbustos y volvió a sonreír burlonamente.

-¿hasta cuándo me espiaras? – Pregunto desinteresado – ¿Por qué clase de ninja me tomas? Puedo sentir tu chacra desde un kilómetro a la redonda – suspiro al no recibir respuestas y rápidamente a la velocidad digna de un ninja se acercó a los arbustos quedándose paralizado unos segundo al reconocer esa particular chacra.

-sal ya Sa- ku- ra –su rostro se volvió sin expresión y espero la salida de su antigua compañera.

Esta salió de los arbustos con la frente en alto, mostrando orgullo y seguridad, cosas que en ese mismo instante le hacían mucha falta.

-Uchiha…- la pelirosa saludo inquinando un poco la cabeza y paso rápidamente por su lado siguiendo su camino.

-¿Uchiha? –pregunto el pelinegro con una ceja alzada. ¿Desde cuándo Sakura lo llamaba así? ¿Dónde está el kun?

-¿así es como te llamas o no? – pregunto mirándolo sobre el hombro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto algo molesto por la actitud tan desinteresada de la joven – si me vienes a buscar de nuevo, estás perdiendo tu tiempo porque yo no vol…

-¿¡crees que todo se trata de ti!? – Interrumpió colérica Sakura – eres un idiota, solo recolectaba algunas hierbas que necesito… - dijo ya más calmada.

Sasuke sonrió ante lo temperamental que podía llegar a ser su Sakura y camino despacio hasta llegar a su lado. La miro sin remordimiento alguno.

Su Sakura había crecido y mucho. Su pelo lo llevaba corto, sus largas piernas eran cubiertas por unas calzas negras y su falda, parecía concentrada de algo por lo que aprovecho de mirarla sin pudor alguna, sus pechos estaban bien desarrollados, no como los de Karin, los de Sakura parecían ser mucho más apetitosos, su cintura era de una estreches perfecta y su piel caía con delicadeza cobre sus caderas y su firme trasero.

Sasuke casi cae de la risa ante sus pensamientos tan hormonales pero recobro la compostura y espero a que ella hablara de nuevo, ella hablaba mucho así que no sería problema.

Espero un largo rato y frunció el ceño ante la situación

-¿me estas ignorando? – pregunto más enojado

-¿tú me hablas a mí de ignorar? ¡Por favor Uchiha! –ironizo la mujer encarándolo – eres tú el que me ignoro años enteros, el que se burló de mi y de mis sentimientos, el que siempre callaba cada vez que me acercaba a charlas contigo… - susurro la última frase ya más calmada- no me hables tú de ignorar, porque no lo soporto – le reclamo.

Sasuke sorprendido pestañeo lentamente y carraspeo algo incómodo.

Después de todo había conseguido el odio de Sakura, había logrado que lo odiara, pero entonces… ¿Por qué no se sentía feliz?, la respuesta era muy clara, porque la amaba aunque ahora fuera demasiado tarde para decírselo.

-Sakura yo… - trato de hablar pero no sabía que decir ante la casi confesión de la chica, los sentimientos no eran su fuerte, eso estaba claro.

-¿sabes Sasuke?, me iré y haremos como que nunca nos volvimos a ver, haré de cuenta que recogí lo que necesitaba y volví a la aldea sin ningún inconveniente ¿te parece? – pregunto esta y se paró empezando a caminar calmadamente.

-no… - respondió el Uchiha sin expresión – no me parece, ¿Qué es lo que te paso Sakura? – pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué, que me paso? –pregunto extrañada- bien te contare, mi infancia la pase detrás de un egocéntrico de mierda que destruyo mi vida y mi corazón por una puta venganza, un día me lo encontré tratando de escapar de su hogar y lo único que me dio por respuesta a mi tan sincera declaración fue un maldito y tonto gracias que no me sirvió para nada más que torturarme por estos últimos 5 putos años de mierda – le empujo con el dedo índice sobre su pecho

-Sakura yo no…- suspiro cansado – no tiene caso hablar contigo. – dijo dando por terminada la "conversación"

-me lo imaginaba, siempre fui una molestia en tu vida – susurro cabizbaja.

Sonrió y se acercó hasta la pelirosa para tomarla de la barbilla y obligarla a que lo mirara directamente a sus oscuros ojos.

-bien yo no soy bueno hablando Sakura, lo mío son más las acciones…- murmuro acortando la distancia que los separaba.

La mujer sorprendida no reacciono ante la acción de moreno, estaba confundida, ¿era Sasuke el que la estaba besando? ¿Era realmente el… el chico del cual estaba enamorada? Bruscamente se separó de él y lo miro a la cara

-No… no juegues con mis sentimientos…- murmuro ya cansada de gritar

-no juego… yo… no sé cómo explicarlo Sakura, pero aquel día… cuando me dijiste que me amabas yo sentí tanta alegría, quería quedarme contigo, con Naruto pero no podía, no hubiera sido feliz…- la mujer lo miraba sorprendida ante las tan profundas palabras.

-Sasuke-kun…- murmuro apenada al escucharlo hablar

-Quédate conmigo Sakura… por favor – rogó el morocho mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura atónita no sabía que decir, estaba entre pellizcarse o tirarse al lago para ver si el agua helada la despertaba de su tan hermoso y real sueño.

-¿no me volverás a decir gracias verdad…?-pregunto más cerca del muchacho

-nunca más Sakura…- la apretó contra su cuerpo y aspiro el aroma de su cabello.

Las manos del moreno apretaron la estrecha cintura de Sakura alzándola levemente del suelo mientras esta solo reía.

Todo era como un sueño demasiado hermoso "_es real_" se repetía Sakura una y otra vez en la cabeza, estaba feliz, sonreía como nunca antes.

-Naruto… - susurro cuando sus recuerdos la llevaron al equipo siete. Sasuke se despegó de su cuerpo y la miro fijamente torciendo el ceño.

-¿Sakura…? – pregunto este con duda. Lo que menos quería era que Sakura pensara en Naruto, porque temía que ella lo eligiera a él, que lo abandonara por él y Sasuke, por primera vez en su vida no quería volver a estar solo.

-Sasuke… él es nuestro amigo yo… y yo no puedo dejarlo – sentencio la pelirosa aguantando las rebeldes lagrimas que luchaban por salir a flote.

Sasuke sonrió y miro hacia el cielo siguiendo con la mirada un ave que se posaba en la cúspide de un gran árbol. Sakura curiosa siguió con la mirada hacia la dirección en la que Sasuke veía y sonrió.

-¿Por qué…? – Sakura suspiro y dudo en seguir o no con la pregunta - ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu hogar Sasuke-kun? – Sasuke sorprendido solo agacho la cabeza y suspiro

- yo no tengo hogar… - le respondió tan frió como el hielo

- el hogar esta en donde estén tus seres queridos, eso quiere decir que Konoha es tu hogar… - le sonrió Sakura acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

-no Sakura… no puedo volver a Konoha… - Sakura algo decepcionada suspiro

-¿sabes…? Cuando éramos pequeños renuncie a muchas cosas por ti Sasuke, mi amistad con Ino, renuncie a mi primer beso, a mi primer novio, renuncie a mi vida por ti… - todo aire y prosiguió – es hora de que tu renuncies a algo por nosotros.

Sasuke la miro con rabia contenida, sentía llamas quemando su pecho y sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanta fuerza que ejercía con ellos.

-¿¡que renuncie!? ¿¡cómo mierda quieres que renuncie!? –Grito colérico asustando a Sakura – ¡tú no sabes nada de lo que he tenido que pasar estos putos años¡ ¡mate a mi hermano! ¡Yo lo mate! –Grito al cielo y se acercó tres pasos hacia Sakura – lo mate, lo odie con mi vida siendo que el solo quiso protegerme, el solo quería amarme… - susurro ya más calmado.

Sakura miraba sorprendida las reacciones de Sasuke, no entendía como era que Sasuke se arrepentía de matar a su hermano, siendo que lo odiaba más que a su propia vida.

-yo… lo lamento no… -trato de avanzar pero Sasuke la paro

-si no quieres morir aléjate Sakura… - le advirtió mirándola con el sharingan.

-no me harías daño nunca… confió en ti – le sonrió y lo abrazo por el cuello – lamento todo lo que dije Sasuke, sé que para ti es difícil y no me puse en tu lugar… sigo siendo una molestia… - Sasuke la miro ya más calmado y la beso, la beso como nunca antes, con dolor, con rabia, con sed de justicia pero por sobre todas las cosas la beso con amor, con todo el amor que él quería darle a ella.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Sakura apretó mucho más el agarre en el cuello del moreno y abrió la boca profundizando más aun el beso. Sus lenguas se acariciaban en un vaivén de emociones contenidas por ambos, las manos de Sasuke cobraron vida propia y acariciaron desde los omoplatos hasta los glúteos de la chica levantándola de estos y cargándola hasta el árbol más cercano.

Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que no se apreciaba con claridad donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro, el aliento de ambos se mezclaba con fogosidad y sus ojos no se desconectaban en ningún minuto.

Las ropas rápidamente adornaron el suelo de su alrededor y con caricias llenas de pasión se entregaron el uno al otro.

-Sasuke-kun… ahh… - los gemidos no se hicieron esperar y sin llegar a pedir permiso Sasuke invadió su estrecha cavidad haciendo que la muchacha chillara y arañara su espalda producto del dolor.

-shh… - la trato de calmar el azabache, beso su mejilla, su quijada y su cuello esperando el momento adecuado para volver a penetrarla.

-Sasuke… - las caderas de la pelirosa se balancearon hacia delante haciendo sonreír al pelinegro.

Las penetraciones eran lentas pero profundas, Sakura sentía que podría morir junto a su amado en ese mismo momento, todo era tan mágico que cuando los primeros espasmos que disfruto su cuerpo no pudo evitar gemir fuerte y enterrar las uñas en la espalda del chico.

-te amo Sasuke-kun… - las palabras de la chica sorprendieron un segundo al moreno pero después este sonrió

-ya lo sabía…- susurro sonriendo – tal vez, podríamos quedarnos un tiempo en el barrio Uchiha… - dijo aun con su cara escondida entre el hombro y el cuello de Sakura

-¿lo dices enserio…? –pregunto la muchacha tratando de normalizar la respiración

-yo siempre hablo enserio Sa-Ku-Ra… - el moreno sonrió cuando sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba ante sus palabras – aunque podríamos hacer unos cuantos viajes fuera de Konoha por mi salud mental… - dijo este mirándola a los ojos y torciendo el gesto.

-gracias… - le dijo Sakura sonriendo feliz

-hmp… - beso su frente y con lentitud salió de ella dejándola de pie en el suelo.

Se vistió rápidamente y repitió la acción de mirar hacia el cielo, observo como el pájaro emprendía vuelo hacia el horizonte y suspiro aliviado.

Desde hace tantos años que no se sentía en casa que había olvidado esa emoción, ese ambiente tan cálido, se acostumbró siempre a estar solo pensando en que era lo que merecía por ser un asesino, se había resignado a acabar con una vida monótona y sin felicidad alguna pero ahora que miraba hacia el cielo podía respirar con tranquilidad porque ya no estaba ese vacío, aunque las heridas no sanan de un día para otro como decía su madre… "_**no hay nada que el amor no pueda curar"**_

* * *

bueno em... :$ no se la verdad es que esta vez me quise enfocar mucho mas en el interior de nuestro (mio .) sasuke-kun, muchas veces me siento igual que el, retenida por una casi obligación y sed de justicia pero se que hay veces en las que uno tiene que "liberarse" de ese tipo de sentimientos y no se... de ese pensamiento salio esta cosa rara que escribí XD espero que les guste

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**S**_

_**?**_


End file.
